1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a navigation device and more particularly to a navigation device with a navigation camera to offer augmented reality navigation functionality.
2. Description of the Related Art
Two types of image recording mediums are currently available in the navigation field. The first type is able to record images in front of a camera lens, the surrounding sound, and the recording time and date. The second type is able to further record global positioning system (GPS) coordinates, the vehicle speed, and the vehicle acceleration.
During playback of recorded information, the first type of the image recording medium is not able to show the vehicle speed and the coordinates. On the other hand, the second type of the image recording medium requires the software to have the connection between a navigation camera, a navigation device, and an audio receiver and a GPS receiver in order to show the captured images with the recording time and date, the vehicle speed and acceleration information, and an electronic map with GPS coordinates.
Although a conventional navigation device with a navigation camera includes a GPS module is not configured to provide the function of augmented reality navigation, and manual adjustment to the position of the navigation device is required when such function is needed. Users might need to repeatedly spend time to manually adjust the position of the device or fine tune the resolution of the display of the navigation information in order to match the display of the navigation information and the real-time traffic image that is captured by the navigation camera if any slight movement of the navigation device is made such as slightly tilting the navigation device under the normal operation including inputting the destination for generating a navigation route and corresponding navigation indications.